


An arranged marriage!?!? Oh wait, it’s my longtime crush, pogchamp!!!

by jawrj_wuhz_fawnd (Ness_No_Entiende)



Series: Mcyt Things, Pogchamp!! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Forced Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Post-War, Techno is a pig hybrid, There’s some fantasy aspects, War, but they’re kind of on the back burner for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ness_No_Entiende/pseuds/jawrj_wuhz_fawnd
Summary: I was reading hella Dreamnoblade Royalty AU’s when I stumbled across the prompt. . .‘Twas the prompt:“The king and queen have arranged it- you will be married to the child of the opposing nation so that peace may come to both our kingdoms.”Now at this point I’ve read so many Royalty AU’s I don’t know who to say inspired this. Whatever, whoever you think of, it was probably them. Ik there was one I read that had Tommy and Tubbo is separate kingdom, but from what i can remember inferring they already knew each other, so it I’m not to heavily influenced. However, lmk!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Mcyt Things, Pogchamp!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024102
Comments: 49
Kudos: 488





	1. The Realizations

Dream had only interacted with the prince of the neighboring kingdom a few times. Their nations were at war, so they only saw the royal family of their neighbors on rare occasions. For example: attempts at peace treaties or the occasional royal ball, the ones where all of the royalty in a hundred thousand mile radius are invited.

Dream still remembers the first time he had seen his fellow prince in real life, not just some seemingly exaggerated painting. His initial reaction had been one of shock. He hadn’t expected the other prince to be so breathtaking. His flowing pink hair had been tied in a loose plait to the left of his head. The other teenager was surely one of the most gorgeous people he had ever seen.

Dream remembers how after he had gotten a closer look at the handsome teen, he had been once again at a loss for words. The green-clad teen had seen countless portraits of the pink-haired prince and is not a single of his smiling photos had Dream caught even a glimpse of that adorable dimple on his left cheek. 

Dream had been enraptured from the start.

**~**

Techno had only recently realized the lengths of his interest in the other prince. At their most recent war discussion, he had noticed the teen’s lack of a mask. Then, when he looked at the green-clad boy’s face, he started to understand how the girls of the two kingdoms swooned over him so. 

Techno had only just begun to understand the meaning behind his constant thoughts of the other. All of the nights spent lying in bed wondering if his hair was soft now had a feasible explanation. He had developed a crush, now it all made sense to him. Only now that he’d seen the blonde’s face, there was so much more reason for his heart to flutter.

Techno had finally seen Dream’s face, after all these years of infatuation with the other teen, albeit unknowingly, he had his first sight of Dream’s actual face. Now that the pig hybrid would adore the blonde no matter what. It was nevertheless apparent to the maroon wearing idiot apparent that his crush was undeniably attractive.

Techno knew this was probably already known to the blonde. Inevitably due to this, the robe wearing fool was determined not to obsess over the other’s looks. He refused to be tempted by the freckles spread like a galaxy across his nose and cheeks or his striking emerald green eyes were. Now despite Techno’s best efforts, he had indeed tried, he had still found himself thinking about the other boy’s looks. His soft blonde hair and bright smile, lips looking downright delectable. 

**_ARGH!_ ** No, no matter how distracted by his first sight of the other’s complete loveliness Techno was, he did care for the other. It was true Techno had caught feelings for someone, but he had maybe passed the salt to Dream once. Techno had admittedly been excited after realizing and went to his older brother.

Techno knew he was known to be the more mature of the two, but he decided it couldn’t hurt to tell him this information. It had only been the day after he figured himself out, but he had needed to tell someone. Little did he know just how enthusiastic Wilbur would be. 

The pink-haired teen had immediately regretted all of his life decisions the second he realized exactly how loud Wilbur’s scream of excitement had been. Techno knew for a fact that Tommy’s room was just down the hall, so he wasn’t surprised when not even thirty seconds of him staring at Wilbur with his eyes popping out of his head later, Tommy burst through the door.

That’s how The Blade’s whole family except for King Philza, his dad, and all of their friends inevitably found out. That had been why Techno explicitly avoided telling Tommy, but Wilbur just had to go and ruin it didn’t he. But it had been a little over a year since then and the war was still raging. At this point he was starting to lose hope, it wouldn’t ever work out, he told himself.

Those types of thoughts never really did stop his crush though, just made the pinkette more hopeless. Just thinking about the other boy made him turn as red as his cape. Not that Techno would ever admit that, he only allowed himself to blush when he was alone. He couldn’t have his reputation ruined if it came out that he was just a lowly simp. The thought alone just made him want to defenestrate, either that or commit arson. It was one or the other.

  
  


**~**

Dream was hanging out with his two friends Sapnap and George. George was one of the castle's maids while Sapnap was a knight. Dream had been trying to get them to confess to each other for about six months now. He admittedly wasn’t the best at third-wheeling. He was desperately trying, but they were just both so incredibly feeble-minded. 

Suddenly their goofing off was interrupted by Tubbo, Dream’s maid, but more of a personal assistant if anything, who said he had a message from the king. **_(A/N: A MESSAGE FROM THE KING < A MESSAGE FROOOOMMMM THEEEE KIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG. Get the reference or perish.)_ ** The prince didn’t think much of it, as his father had been trying to set him up on blind dates with princesses and noble consorts for quite some time. 

What Dream was  _ not _ expecting was for Tubbo to say, “The king and queen have decided,” Tubbo looked downwards as he gave the report, knowing it wasn’t something easy or pleasant to hear, “you will be married to the prince of the Sleepy Kingdom so that peace can come to our nations.” Originally at the sound of the word marriage Dream had grimaced. He knows he might have even looked a bit ill. However, once Dream connected the dots, realizing he was going to marry the man he had been in love with for years he began practically glowing. 

Maybe some things do work out after all.

**~**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1020 words, but 1003 if you subtract the A/N in the middle.
> 
> Heyo! First mcyt fanfic, lmk what y’all think! Tell me if you see any grammar spelling or punctuation errors, but I hope you enjoyed! :)


	2. Reactions

Dream could feel the looks his friends were giving him, concerned. Understandable he realizes he hadn’t even told them about his crush. As an indirect way of explaining he asks, “You mean Prince Technoblade?” before following up with, “You mean that precious prince with the strawberry pink hair?”

He smirks at his friends' reactions. George is looking at him with wide eyes, while Sapnap eyes him knowingly, and Tubbo, the poor thing, is sputtering. As if he’s genuinely trying to answer the rhetorical question. Dream reaches his hand out to close his little brother figure’s jaw, giving him a gentle smile. He has always had a soft spot for the teen.

Giving the boy a quick hug, he knew the child loved affection, he decided it’s time to explain himself. “I know I never told you guys,” he starts, “but I’ve pretty much had a thing for him since we were like thirteen.” he internally cringes. There was no way they’d react well to him hiding something this big for so long. 

Dream was right, of course, because immediately after his previous statement, George and Sapnap burst out in agitated yelling. Making it indistinguishable to tell what they were trying to say. He and Tubbo both flinch at the practically deafening screeching. The two made eye contact and within seconds Dream grabs his little brother’s hand and starts running.

A few moments later, Tubbo and he are sitting in their little corner of the castle library. The pair have been going to this spot pretty much ever since Tubbo was assigned to be Dream’s assistant. It is where they go when they want to sit quietly. As much as they appreciate their two friends the two agree that the pair were especially chaotic. 

Tubbo looks up at him dejectedly, “Why didn’t you tell me Dream,” the masked man’s heart breaks at how defeated the younger sounds, “you know I would never snitch, right?” Dream cracks at the words, quickly pulling the other into a back-breaking hug, he tries to squish out the other’s upset. It must work to some extent because his brother starts to laugh. 

Dream lifts his mask slightly to press a kiss to the child’s temple, “I promise I wanted to tell you Tubbo, I did, but I didn’t want to get your hopes up,” the prince admits, “you have to understand box boy, our nations were at war, a war that has only just started to end.” 

He does mean what he says, as close as he is with Sap and Gogy, he is even closer with Tubbo. Especially recently, with Georgenap going off on their adventures and pretending not to be in love. Dream has been spending a lot more time with the teenager. The smiley man trusts Tubbo more than he would have ever thought he could and he truly does view the younger as family. 

He looks back at the brunette and sees understanding flash behind his cerulean eyes. “Oh, y’know, that actually makes quite a bit of sense, I completely understand,” the boy utters with unfiltered kindness lacing his tone. “I’m glad it worked out for you then, too, you must have been worrying over this for years now,” the kid always seems to know exactly what to say to calm the prince down. 

Dream sighs in relief, “You have no idea brownie, it’s been two years since I figured it out.” He decides to further explain at the blue-eyed boy’s look, “I met him when I was thirteen, but once I figured it out I started to notice that the signs had started almost immediately.”

Tubbo gives another look of understanding, before as if realizing something, he questions, “Wait, that means it took you three years to figure it out?” He gives Dream an incredulous face. 

Dream doesn’t even look up from the table they’re sitting at when he mumbles, “Shut up, now, please.” 

  
  


**~**

Techno doesn’t know what to think when Finn comes to him during his training, telling him he was needed in the throne room. Admittedly, he hadn’t expected his entire family and all of their friends to be there. He could see everyone from his dad, the king himself, to the one knight he was friends with Skeppy. Now at this point he was expecting some kind of announcement, what he wasn’t expecting was for his father to tell him he had signed him up for an arranged marriage.

This wasn’t how Techno had expected his Friday night to turn out, but whatever. He feels himself start to zone out, that is until he hears a familiar name. “ - so you will marry Prince Dream, that way the unending and needless bloodshed between our kingdoms can end - “ Techno’s pig ears perk up at the sound of his crush’s name. 

This causes him to zone back out, thinking. Is what was said true, it seems almost too good to be. He would be getting married to the man of his affections and he doesn’t even have to awkwardly propose or anything!  **_Score!_ ** He felt all of the eyes of his friends and family turn to him as if expecting something. 

Techno’s excitement doesn’t last. His thoughts drift away from the good parts of the situation. He starts to wonder if the other prince even likes him back. What if Dream doesn’t even like him?

He quickly brings his attention back to focus and sheepishly says, “I’m sorry, ADHD, I zoned out, what are y’all looking at me for?” He was using pure willpower to hold back his blush of embarrassment, in spite of the monotonous sound of his voice. It feels like everyone the pinkette has ever known is staring at him and he feels himself starting to panic a bit. 

Techno needed to leave. Then, as if his older brother had a sixth sense or something Wilbur began to assert himself. “Alright everyone, I think me and Tommy would like to have a private word with our brother,” the crown prince’s honey like voice avers, as he discreetly yanks Tommy’s arm, “don’t miss us too much, we’ll be back soon.” Wilbur gently puts his arm over Techno’s shoulder and leads him out of the room. All the while dragging Tommy behind him.

**~**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1043 words.
> 
> Tell me what you think! :3


	3. Idk what call hahahahaa

Once they make it into the hallway, Wilbur starts comforting him. The tall brunette gives him a soft hug. When Tommy sees this, seeming to finally sense his brother’s distress, he joins the hug. When the three eventually pull away from the cuddle pile, Tommy breaks the silence, “What’s wrong Big T, isn’t that your blonde superman crush you get to marry?” he asks. The underlying serious tone of Toms voice throws Techno off for a second. 

Techno sighs, “He probably doesn’t even like me. . .” the newly betrothed man claims. “What if he’s forced to marry me and I have to watch as he lives an unhappy life with me?” Techno continues to mentally spiral. At this point he’s just ranting to his brothers ‘what if’s and ‘maybe’s continuing to trail on and on.

His brothers allow him the moment, the both of them just listening to Techno ramble on and on. Tommy albeit had a bit of an annoyed expression compared to Wilbur. Techno was very thankful for them all the same. 

Eventually when the pinkette runs out of words to say his brothers are there for him. Already ready, almost in sync, they quickly pull him into another comforting embrace. each of them reassuring in their own way. 

Wilbur reassures the middle child with softly whispered encouragement. Speaking things like, "I'm sure everything will work out," and "Everything happens for a reason." A stark contrast to the youngests approach.

Tommy eases his older brother in his own _special_ way. He too speaks comfort into the pink haired prince's hair. **_(A/N: Yes younger siblings that are taller than your older siblings club, POG. Tommy is taller than Techno, but shorter than Wil.)_** However, the blonde's attempted method of bringing the pig hybrid relief is vastly different. Techno almost cracks up listening to him claim things like, "How could anyone _NOT_ like you you're _crazy_ good at PVP," or, "What do you mean he might not like you how many people have _naturally_ _PINK_ hair, that's cool as hell man." 

######  _ ~ _

Dream doesn’t fully realize the possibility of his pink haired prince not feeling the same until later that night. The green eyed boy had been so overwhelmed in excitement. He was so busy thinking on how he is going to marry the man of his dreams  **_(A/N: *ahem* see what I did there? *eyebrow raise*)_ ** he hadn’t even thought of the others feelings. 

Until, as the blonde man lays in bed that night, he realizes that his care for the other could be one sided. This causes his thoughts to slowly slip out of control. 

He doesn’t get a wink of sleep. Tossing and turning the whole night as he desperately tries to keep his thoughts positive. His mind is already drawing to conclusions.

\----------------------------------

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 466 words (433 w/out A/N’s)
> 
> ‘M sry ik I haven’t updated in like a month and this is rly short. Ik its not an excuse but with school and the holidays i didn’t really have much spare time n ‘m sry for that......


End file.
